


Miracle

by RoadFar



Category: The Mechanic (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>不要看不起奇迹哦。<br/>警告：文风13题，有雷，涉及电影剧透，有bug都是我的错。</p><p>跟风最近在微博很流行的写手游戏“文风13题”，有雷请毫不犹豫地点叉关闭|||<br/>跨年很想写这个cp但是当时没来得及现在补上吧orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 用平时的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧

**Author's Note:**

> 名字对照  
> Arthur Bishop 亚瑟·毕肖  
> Steve McKenna 斯蒂夫·麦肯纳  
> ===============================  
> 13题题目：
> 
> 1 用平时的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 2 用小学生说话的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 3 用死蠢欢乐的文风写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 4 用虐的，文艺的文风写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 5 用新华社的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 6 用童话风格写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 7 用悬疑推理的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧  
> 8 用韩剧的风格写写看吧  
> 9 梨花体  
> 10 严肃正剧向  
> 11 混合同人  
> 12 再加个知音体  
> 13 自选一种风格

斯蒂夫·麦肯纳走进屋子的时候，亚瑟·毕肖正在把一堆照片往墙上钉。  
斯蒂夫很自觉地接过一叠照片，帮着钉上墙壁。照片里是一个可以用憨态可掬来形容的中年男子，手里握着一把气球递给踮起脚的小孩，脸上露出幸福而又满足的笑容。  
“游乐场？”斯蒂夫盯着他最后钉上墙的照片——照片的背景里是一个旋转木马。  
“流动游乐场，表面营生。”毕肖退后两步，确认所有照片都铺开没有重叠，“私下是做非法人体器官生意的。寻找器官提供者，找到买家，提供场地和手术，一条龙服务。”  
斯蒂夫搓着自己毛茸茸的下巴，然后指着照片里的一个金发碧眼的漂亮女人问：“这是谁？护士吗？”  
“他老婆，两个月前在赌城认识的舞女，闪电结婚，对他的生意一无所知。”  
“我们不能杀了她，对吧？”  
“不能动她一根指头。”毕肖把拍到女人的照片拿了下来，指着她身后的房子说，“这是他们夫妻休息的地方，外面是会客厅，里面是密室，每天晚上他们进了密室就锁上门，关于这个密室里有什么……没有任何情报。”  
斯蒂夫耸了耸肩：“还能有什么……我们就在这密室动手？”  
毕肖摇头：“不，我们在这儿动手——”他取下另一张照片，“这是个洗澡房，每晚他们轮流洗——”  
“居然不一起洗？”  
毕肖瞪了斯蒂夫一眼：“——妻子先，丈夫后，丈夫洗的时候妻子就在会客厅等他，然后一起打开密室，休息。”  
斯蒂夫凑到了毕肖的身边，手指戳着照片中的洗澡房：“在这里动手是吧。”  
“是的。听着，计划是这样的，斯蒂夫，你——”毕肖顿了一下，看着正紧张地听着他说话的斯蒂夫。  
“我，你要我去勾引他吗？”斯蒂夫的声音听起来干巴巴的。  
“你上瘾啦？”  
斯蒂夫立刻叫了起来：“不！我只是……为什么计划总是你来定？”  
“因为你就连勾引都做不好。”毕肖皮笑肉不笑地动了动嘴角。  
“但我解决了他！”  
“没那么多好运的。”  
“你就听听看我的意见呢？”  
“我可不想浪费我的时间。”  
斯蒂夫撇了撇嘴：“毕肖，你比我爸的老爷车还古板。”  
毕肖毫不在意，把洗澡房的照片按在墙上，钉子重重地戳进洗澡房的位置：“我们的工作需要的是精确，不是奇迹。把圣经倒背如流也不会有圣光罩着你的。”他的手指点在女人的照片上，“你的工作，就是跟着这位漂亮的太太去逛超市。她最爱喝牛奶，每天睡前都要喝一大杯。”  
“那你做什么？”  
毕肖的指尖移到了洗澡房的照片上：“让这位先生在自己妻子睡着后，因浴室内缺氧昏迷而溺死。”


	2. 用小学生说话的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧

星期天到了，天上万里无云。  
上午，斯蒂夫去上了一节吉他课。吉他弦真细，斯蒂夫的手指头都快要搓破了。他的手指又红又肿，所以他给每个指尖都包上了胶布。  
下午，斯蒂夫去了镇上的超市。镇上就这一家超市，大家每个星期都会来这里买东西。他看到了麦迪逊夫人。麦迪逊夫人有一头金灿灿的长头发，她的眼睛很蓝。麦迪逊夫人刚和她的丈夫搬来，他们带来了一个大游乐场。  
麦迪逊夫人买了很多吃的。她的篮子里装得满满的，最后她放了两大盒牛奶。  
斯蒂夫走到麦迪逊夫人身边，突然，他被自己的脚绊倒了！他撞到了麦迪逊夫人，麦迪逊夫人的篮子也被撞翻了！斯蒂夫赶忙爬了起来，向麦迪逊夫人道歉，一边还帮她把东西捡起来。斯蒂夫小心翼翼地把麦迪逊夫人的一盒牛奶藏了起来，他偷偷从自己口袋里拿出一盒牛奶，递给麦迪逊夫人。  
麦迪逊夫人向他表示感谢。她提着自己的篮子去结账了。然后，她提着吃的和牛奶走到停车场，把东西放在车上，开车走了。  
斯蒂夫看到了，他很高兴。他开开心心地回到了家，把他看到的事情告诉毕肖。毕肖也很高兴，但是他没有笑。他给斯蒂夫盛了一大碗通心粉，里面加了好多蘑菇。


	3. 用死蠢欢乐的文风写一个CP的一个场景吧

“毕肖，我打赌你一定没来过游乐场。毕肖，你爸爸带你来过游乐场吗？毕肖，我爸爸在我小的时候啊……”  
“闭嘴。”  
斯蒂夫把自己打扮得就像要去威尼斯狂欢节一样——颜色鲜艳而又奇怪的衣服，腰里挂着水壶，头上戴着缀满羽毛的帽子——如果那羽毛再多插几根那么他去里约狂欢节应该也能拿个不错的奖。  
毕肖有点后悔跟斯蒂夫一起来游乐场踩点，他质朴的纯色T恤成为了斯蒂夫展现自己拙劣绘画才华的绝佳载体，最后斯蒂夫在他的鼻子上架了一副心形的太阳眼镜——没有任何的防紫外线功能。  
毕肖在游乐场度过了他有生以来最痛苦的几个小时。等天色终于暗下来，他似乎听见心中那个在黑暗中生活的自己的怒吼。  
我复活了！这才是我的世界！见鬼的涂鸦文化衫！属于我的是黑色紧身夜行服！  
斯蒂夫恋恋不舍地脱掉了他的狂欢节行头，他抚摸着帽子上的羽毛，絮絮叨叨说了好多话。  
这场景真令毕肖头皮发麻。他擦着自己的头皮说：“该死的斯蒂夫，别这么娘娘腔好吗！”  
游乐场的空气里一定被打了什么奇怪的生化武器。想到这里，毕肖立刻找了一条围巾塞进了随身口袋里。  
晚上的活儿分工明确：斯蒂夫在会客厅的屋顶，毕肖在洗澡房的屋顶。斯蒂夫负责看着麦迪逊夫人把加了少量安眠药的牛奶喝完并且安心地进入梦乡，在那之后毕肖就必须勇闯发福的中年男子的浴室了。  
斯蒂夫夸张的声音透过耳麦传了过来：“她进屋了，她吻了她丈夫，她丈夫出去了，她拿牛奶了，就是我给她的那一盒！她倒进杯子了，妈的！”  
“出什么事了？”  
“她喝下去了！……他妈的！”  
“又出什么事了？”  
“她坐在沙发上，开始打瞌睡了！”  
“我要扣你的薪水！”毕肖尽量小声但是恶狠狠地威胁趴在对面屋顶的斯蒂夫，回敬他的是斯蒂夫好像猫快断气一样的笑声。  
毕肖迅速地溜进浴室，在麦迪逊先生反应过来之前就把他的头按进了浴缸里，膝盖压顶着他的背让他无处可逃。在麦迪逊停止挣扎后，毕肖清理干净自己留下的痕迹，检查确认整个洗澡房没有任何透风的地方。  
一切还是那么完美。  
“操……操他大爷的！操——”  
耳机里又传来斯蒂夫压低嗓音的脏话，毕肖不耐烦地打断他：“咬到尾巴了吗小猫咪。”  
“毕肖！她站起来啦！她开门走出去啦！”  
“……什么？”  
毕肖咬到了自己的舌头，他捂着嘴蹲在洗澡房里，斯蒂夫抖着声音继续向他播报：“她没有朝你那儿走……她朝游乐场里走去了！我们……可以走了吧？”  
“显然不行，我们得知道她去干嘛，至少也得把她弄回屋！”  
斯蒂夫一和毕肖会合就拉住了他的衣服，毕肖不得不挺直腰杆让自己不至于跟着斯蒂夫一起发抖。他们跟在麦迪逊夫人身后，看到她在空无一人的旋转木马上坐了一会儿，又爬上了海盗船。  
“是梦游。”毕肖向斯蒂夫指出这一事实。  
“吓死我……为什么没有这个情报？”  
“显然这就是发生在密室里的事情。”  
“那我们可以回去了吗？”斯蒂夫眼睛里的期待不容拒绝，就连在漆黑的夜里他的眼睛都闪闪发光。  
“不行。”  
麦迪逊夫人终于从海盗船上下来，她一转身走向了鬼屋。斯蒂夫咽唾沫的声音大概都能把死人吵醒，毕肖尽力给了他一个白眼，然后往鬼屋走去。  
“我们一定要进去吗？”  
“万一她从别的出口跑了怎么办？要不你去出口守着。”  
斯蒂夫立刻坚定地拉住了毕肖的手臂：“不，我跟着你！”  
一片漆黑的鬼屋也许并不太可怕，斯蒂夫一手拉着毕肖，另一手摸着墙壁慢慢地走着。毕肖回头看了他一眼，立刻笑得恨不得在地上打滚。  
“你笑什么？当心吵醒她！”  
毕肖指着斯蒂夫背后，擦了擦刚才笑出的眼泪：“你的手摸在女鬼的胸部。”  
“啊——”斯蒂夫凄惨地喊了起来，但声音只发出了一半——毕肖眼睁睁地看着斯蒂夫被那个墙上的女鬼抱住拖进了墙里。  
“活见鬼！”  
“是活的鬼啊毕肖！”斯蒂夫的带着哭腔的尾音从墙壁的另一边传来。  
毕肖并没有时间研究斯蒂夫消失的那堵墙，因为他身边有一堵墙突然朝着他压了过来。  
以后出门干活应该在口袋里塞个十字架！毕肖满脑子都是这个念头，他朝着房间的另一头跑去。


	4. 用虐的，文艺的文风写一个CP的一个场景吧

指尖传来的疼痛让斯蒂夫时睡时醒。  
好像过了一万年，又好像只是一秒钟之前的事情。细小但顽固的疼痛沿着他的神经钻进他的脑袋，织成的网渐渐蒙蔽了他的感觉。  
他几乎忘了怎么说话，对着耳麦只说得出一个词：“毕肖。”  
他去河里游泳的时候曾被水草缠住过脚。当时他怕得直扑腾，只叫了一声爸爸，嘴里就喝进了大量的水。  
不过也只需要叫一声，因为他的父亲立刻将他拉出了水面。  
现在他就像沉入了疼痛的海洋里，他动了动手指，希望能被拉住——被他叫的名字拉住。  
呼吸就像酷刑，他的肺仿佛在燃烧。斯蒂夫缓慢地吸了一大口气，然后对着耳麦颤抖着说：“毕肖，你在吗？毕肖……我被毒蜘蛛咬了……到处都是……你那儿还好吗？”  
——我很好，除了我不能呼吸这件事外。  
毕肖用围巾包住自己的口鼻，他想斯蒂夫看到他现在的样子一定会笑个不停。  
能致人昏迷的气体正渐渐地将房间里的空气推挤压迫殆尽，留给他的时间不多了。  
他听见耳机里斯蒂夫的声音，恐惧，渴求他的帮助，每一个词都耗尽了他的精力。  
但他却一声不吭，还他妈的用布包住了自己的口鼻——也只是尽量减缓自己失去意识的速度而已。  
他并不是万能的。  
他设想过很多次自己的死状，似乎每一个都非常可笑，但也都顺理成章。  
何时何地，终有一死。麦肯纳平静地接受自己的死亡，还和他推心置腹地聊了天。他们生活得有如精准的机械不出一丝差错，唯有死亡，赋予了他们仅存的人性。  
麦肯纳家族和他上辈子一定有些剪不断理而乱的纠葛，不然他不会有这种机会，和父子二人都能分享仅存的人性。  
毕肖扯掉了自己的围巾。他吸了一口气，意识里就像被灌进了铅。  
“我在，”他小声说，但他知道斯蒂夫能听见，“我在这儿。”  
“我知道你在的。”斯蒂夫似乎笑了。  
“别笑。”  
“那我只能哭了……你知道吗，我疼得都快哭了。”  
斯蒂夫的声音就像柔软的草地，雨后散发着泥土的味道。  
“要我帮你吹吹吗？”  
“那可没什么用……”斯蒂夫的声音渐渐变轻了。毕肖并不太确定，他想也可能是他的听力越来越糟糕了。他听见斯蒂夫的声音模模糊糊地传来：“……笑话。我父亲……会给我讲笑话。你也给我讲笑话吧……”  
毕肖咳嗽了一声，嘴里像塞进了一块石头，他艰难地说：“你要听我讲笑话吗？”  
“是的。”  
“我的笑话可很冷啊……”  
“能把人冻醒也……挺好……”  
“那好吧……”毕肖合上了眼睛。  
“这是一个有关我们俩的笑话……”


	5. 用新华社的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧

“12日奥克兰一游乐场遭破坏 疑犯留下讯息向警方下挑战书  
12日早晨8点左右，奥克兰警方接到报案，称奥克兰郊外一流动游乐场于前夜遭到大肆破坏，大量游乐设施被毁，游乐场主人麦迪逊失踪。  
报案人并带来一封疑似疑犯留下的信件，信中画有一只吉娃娃和一条黑背。警方称这是疑犯下的挑战书，表示必将尽快破案，以打击犯罪分子的嚣张气焰。”


	6. 用童话风格写一个CP的一个场景吧

有一条流浪而来的黑背，他背上的皮毛是黑色的。  
“看他！黑色的背脊，他一定会带来噩运！”  
他看起来很凶，大家都不搭理他。但他满不在乎，总是孤零零地去找吃的。  
吉娃娃把一根树枝丢到他脚边上，冲着他喊：“嘿！大家伙，要不要玩你丢我捡的游戏？”  
黑背捡起树枝对吉娃娃说：“我教你玩更好玩的游戏吧。”  
黑背的点子比谁都多，他带着吉娃娃去海边的悬崖玩高空跳水，指给他看山谷间最美的兰花。  
有一天，他们看见了一只很漂亮的母兔子，怀揣着怀表，边跑边喊：“要迟到了！要迟到了！”  
黑背和吉娃娃跟了过去，看见母兔子跑进了一个兔子洞。他们也跳了进去，兔子洞深得好像没有底，黑背咬住有些害怕的吉娃娃的尾巴。  
他们落在一片软绵绵的棉花糖上，看见边上有一个小门。  
“她大概在那里。”吉娃娃轻易地就钻了进去。  
黑背的个子太大了，怎么也钻不进去。他很着急，吉娃娃在门那边叫他：“嗨，黑背，想想办法！”  
黑背看见桌子上有一个瓶子，瓶子上写“喝了它”。黑背喝下了它，没想到它变得更大了。  
“天哪，这可怎么办？”吉娃娃急得团团转。  
黑背看到边上有一个巨大的门，他现在钻过去正正好。他对吉娃娃说：“别急，也许这些洞是相通的。”于是他走进了巨大的门里面。


	7. 用悬疑推理的风格写一个CP的一个场景吧

毕肖猛地清醒过来。  
他好像做了一个混乱的梦，现在他已经想不太起来梦里的内容，依稀只记得一条吉娃娃，和一个巨大的门。  
毕肖摸了自己全身，没有受伤。刚才吸进去的气体似乎也只是致人昏迷而已。  
他站了起来，在一片漆黑的房间里适应了一会儿，掏出了自己的手电。刚才发生的一切太过突然，他甚至没来得及观察这个地方。  
房间的四壁非常的光滑，没有任何可供攀附的东西。任何缝隙，突起，什么都没有，他敲击了能触到的每一寸墙面和地板，也没发现可以破坏的地方。  
无法触及的部分只剩下房顶了，但是以现有的状况来看，毕肖没法到达房顶。  
他尝试了几次助跑后起跳借墙壁的力跃至更高想碰到房顶，但都因没有可以长时间支撑的位置而失败了。  
他停了下来，对着耳麦呼叫不知在哪里的斯蒂夫：“斯蒂夫，听到了吗？”他看了看手表，已经是凌晨三点了，他睡着了四个小时，再过两个小时天就要亮了。  
耳机里响起了轻微的回应。  
“斯蒂夫？快醒醒！听见我说话吗？快回答我。”  
“听见了……毕肖。”斯蒂夫粗重的呼吸声传了过来，“我……我动不了。”  
“刚才你说的蜘蛛是怎么回事？”  
“就是毒蜘蛛……满屋子都是……”  
“你能动你的手吗？拿手电照照看是什么样的蜘蛛。”  
“等——”斯蒂夫的声音突然断了。  
“斯蒂夫！发生什么事了，你能听见吗？……见鬼！”  
耳机里只有沙沙的声音。


	8. 用韩剧的风格写写看吧

“毕肖！毕肖！我能听见……你听不见我说话吗？哦天哪……”  
斯蒂夫的心里涌起的恐惧就像海啸一般将他彻底吞噬了。这是他无论如何都不想面对的——他的耳麦一定是被蜘蛛咬坏了。  
不，等会儿……还有很多话没有对你说啊……  
斯蒂夫流下了自他父亲去世后再没有流下过的泪水。  
——这儿太黑了，太黑了。我不想……不想一个人孤独地在这里死去。  
斯蒂夫突然咳嗽了起来，是毒液的原因吗？一定是的……太不甘心了。  
——毕肖，多希望你能在我身边……  
斯蒂夫挣扎着爬了起来，他费尽力气抬起手臂擦去了脸上的泪水，咬着牙拿出了手电照向满地的蜘蛛，然后，抬起手，在背后的墙壁上敲打起来。  
——至少……希望这声音能传达到你那儿。


	9. 梨花体

毕肖  
毕肖

蜘蛛的  
背脊  
有  
红色的  
花纹

毕肖  
我好害怕  
我会  
死吗

你  
在  
哪儿

你  
不许  
死

向我的  
父亲  
发誓

你会  
永远  
陪着  
我


	10. 严肃正剧向

不知从何处的墙壁传来了有规律的敲打声，毕肖停了下来，静静听了一会儿，确定那是斯蒂夫敲出来的。  
他听完后就冲着耳麦喊：“我听见你了！听着，那是赤背蜘蛛，咬不死你的！”  
沉默了一会儿后，斯蒂夫又开始敲打墙壁了：“我不会死？”  
“绝对不会，但是你会出现幻觉，所以你最好治疗一下自己！找找你的备用包，但愿你带着抗毒血清！”  
又过了难耐的几分钟，斯蒂夫才又开始敲击墙壁：“我……我好多了。你那儿怎么样？”  
毕肖再次确认自己所在的房间：“我这儿没有蜘蛛，确切地说什么都没有。刚才的气体只是让我昏迷了，有点儿像——”  
毕肖一下子明白了过来，他沉下声对斯蒂夫说：“我知道这儿是干什么的了。这儿就是给那些流浪汉进行麻醉的地方。”他将手电光射向房顶，仔细地扫过每一个角落，“全密封房间，先把他们骗进来，然后麻醉——看来药效能持续至少五个小时，然后，医生就从屋顶下来。”  
“你能上屋顶爬出去吗？”  
“很遗憾我不能，”毕肖把手电收了起来——现在他已经足够了解房间的布局了，“没有任何可以着力的地方。房顶太高了。观察一下你的房间。”  
几分钟后斯蒂夫开始敲打墙壁，他的用词比刚才精确多了，应该是抗毒血清起了作用：“3*10，蜘蛛50只左右，未见出口。”  
“抓你的女鬼呢？”毕肖回想了一下刚才的情形，还是差点笑出来。  
“在我头顶。”斯蒂夫的敲击声突然杂乱了起来，过了会儿才有清晰的句子，“这房间开始倾斜了，墙上有个洞。”  
“爬过去看看！”  
“我会直接被摔出去的。我说真的。”  
敲击墙壁的声音的位置发生了一些微妙的变化，毕肖焦躁地在房间里走来走去，斯蒂夫还在执著地敲着墙壁：“太斜了，我抓不住了！”  
“总好过在房间里傻等，”毕肖靠在声音传来的墙壁边，手掌按在墙上对斯蒂夫说，“出去后找到那女人，把她弄回屋。”  
“你怎么办？”  
“我的办法当然比你多。”  
“你不能！”  
“别敲了！抱住你的头准备出去吧！”  
隔着一道墙，斯蒂夫大喊了一声：“毕肖你这白痴！”  
在摩擦力再也没法拉住他的时候，斯蒂夫把自己的身体团起抱住自己的头，顺着极度倾斜的地板一路下滑，滑出了墙上的洞。


	11. 混合同人

现在又安静了下来。不再有敲击墙壁的声音，虽然斯蒂夫敲得磕磕碰碰。  
看来斯蒂夫待的房间是用来解决入侵者的——用蜘蛛让他们陷入幻觉，然后丢出去，这个鬼屋会给他们留下深刻的印象。  
那么手术室呢……毕肖不死心地又用手电照了一下房顶——这儿是不会把人倾倒出去的。  
希望斯蒂夫按照他说的去做……然后，如果还有时间赶回来拉他一把……不。  
毕肖有些颓丧地笑了笑。如果斯蒂夫知道自己是亲自动手的那个人，一定不会回来的。  
毕肖关上了手电，一秒后又打开，一秒后再关上。他再度打开手电，惊异地发现房顶的出入口周围似乎出现了细小的纹路。  
纹路越来越深了，这不是他的错觉——似乎有股什么力量正在努力拉扯那个出入口，裂纹以惊人的速度增加，伴随着隆隆的声音。  
下一瞬间，半个房顶被掀开了。  
毕肖用手挡着从房顶掉下来的碎块灰尘，他听见风在耳边呼啸而过。他放下挡着眼睛的手，难以置信地看着出现在眼前的——  
人。赤裸着上身，背后展开的一对巨大洁白的翅膀夺走了毕肖所有的视线，在他终于能呼吸后，他看清了对方的脸。  
金色微卷的短发，天空般的眼睛，除了没有胡子，他和斯蒂夫长得太像了。  
“……斯蒂夫？”  
“我叫沃伦。”从天而降的天使落到了地上，毕肖这才注意到他赤着脚，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我要抱住你把你带出去。”  
“别开玩笑……等等……嘿！”毕肖的困惑还没结束，自称沃伦的天使就已经抱住他了，他背后的翅膀极为灵活地上下扇动着，挟裹着大团气流飞了起来，把他带离了那个手术室。  
沃伦上升得很快，毕肖有些晕眩，他看着沉默的夜空中零星四散的星星，尽力克制着自己的失控问：“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”  
沃伦就连嗓音都和斯蒂夫很像，就像微风拂过草地：“听说这儿的展示用珍奇怪人里有我的同伴……所以我前几天到这儿应聘来了。很高兴认识你，毕肖先生。”  
“等等，你知道我的名字？”  
沃伦点了点头：“是的。我看到你的同伴了……他把睡着的女主人背回房间了。梦游的人真伤脑筋啊。你们的工作可以圆满结束了。”  
毕肖警觉地盯着面前的人：“你还知道什么？”  
沃伦的嘴角带着笑意：“我们的情报网是很发达的，毕肖先生。我知道你和他的事情……你们的报告有一个很棒的标题。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warren Worthington III from movie X-men III/沃伦·沃辛顿 三世 出自电影《X战警III》  
> 和本篇的Steve都是由Ben Foster扮演


	12. 再加个知音体

《用我的余生陪你的儿子——独狼杀手与黑道父子的情孽纠缠》


	13. 自选一种风格

游乐场的案子终于有惊无险地结束了。麦迪逊夫人在沙发上睡到了大天亮，麦迪逊先生被发现时赤身裸体地倒在珍奇怪人的房间外面，他关着的珍奇怪人都逃跑了，游乐场的一些设施还遭到了破坏。  
麦迪逊先生死于窒息。警方在麦迪逊夫人喝的牛奶里检出了大量的安眠药成分，他们判断应该是珍奇怪人密谋逃跑，所以在主人的饮料里下了药，但没想到麦迪逊先生不喝牛奶。他撞见了他们的越狱行为，结果送了命。陷入悲伤的麦迪逊夫人获得了这整个游乐场。  
在毕肖和斯蒂夫这边，这样就算是顺利结案了。他们拿到了报酬，斯蒂夫拿到钱的第一天就去抱了一个玻璃缸回来。  
“那是什么？”  
“赤背蜘蛛。”斯蒂夫拍打着玻璃缸，想要把玻璃缸里躲藏在石头下面的蜘蛛给唬出来，可惜对方似乎并不给他面子。  
毕肖捡起一颗小石子，抬起玻璃缸的罩子——他没理会斯蒂夫的大呼小叫，直接将小石子丢了进去，躲起来的蜘蛛立刻窜了出来，背上的红色条纹鲜艳而又刺目。  
“你还记得那天你被咬后都说了些什么吗？”  
斯蒂夫舔了舔自己的嘴唇：“我……不记得了。你记得吗？”  
“我都记得。”  
“呃……”  
毕肖很高兴地欣赏了一会儿斯蒂夫呆若木鸡的表情。  
为了打破尴尬，斯蒂夫立刻岔开了话题：“对了毕肖！那些救你出来的珍奇怪人……他们都长什么样？”  
毕肖很难得地做了一个鬼脸：“你还是不知道的好。……你一个都没看到？”  
斯蒂夫耸了耸眉毛：“如果你不把我弄得满脸都是棉花糖那我大概有时间去看。”  
哦，胡子。就算留着胡子，也遮不掉他的稚气。  
毕肖朝着斯蒂夫的下巴伸出了手，他捏住斯蒂夫毛茸茸的下巴，拇指在胡子和嘴唇边摸来摸去。  
“你就没想过剃掉胡子吗？”  
斯蒂夫一动不动地任由他摸，他眨了眨自己湿润的眼睛，慢慢咧开嘴角：“我其实不介意……你是不是想……”  
“不，没有，没什么，留着胡子挺好。”毕肖一下子松开了手转过身去。  
刚才那一瞬间毕肖的脑内一片空白。斯蒂夫笑起来的样子可太可爱了……雨后的草地上开满了点点小花。


End file.
